


If These Wings Could Fly

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Minor Character Death, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: The Winchesters encounter a case involving Fairy Godmothers. Turns out they're nothing like they imagined, especially for Dean





	If These Wings Could Fly

“And what was your connection with the victim?” Sam asked Miss Pope, the woman who had witnessed the victim murdered in the woods by a mysterious figure that had disappeared into thin air afterwards.

 

“She was my fairy godmother.”

 

Dean nearly choked on his drink. “She- I'm sorry, what?”

 

“You think I'm crazy,” the woman smiled sadly, shaking her head to herself. 

“Everyone does,” she continued, “doesn't change the fact that someone,  _ something _ , killed her. I know what I saw detectives, a cloaked figure killed Louarna and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” 

 

Sam gave her a sympathetic look before he asked, “is there anything else you noticed about that night? Any strange smells or flickering lights on the street before?” 

 

“I think I saw-” an abrupt knocking on the door stopped Miss Pope in her sentence. “Excuse me,” she got to her feet, heading for the door and leaving Sam and Dean sitting in the lounge.

 

Dean gave his brother an exasperated look, throwing his hands up, “Freakin’ fairy godmothers, man? What is this chick on?” 

 

Sam shrugged. “We've come across weirder things, Dean.” 

 

“Hey, maybe we'll find a frog that turns into a princess,” Dean scoffed.

 

“Well, that's highly unlikely,” another voice spoke as a different woman walked through the door followed by Miss Pope.  “All those curses died out many years ago, Dean Winchester.” 

 

Dean was at a loss for words as the mysterious new woman said his name, a woman he didn't recognise and whose appearance also made his breath catch in his throat. She was wearing a long black coat along with a pair of jeans and boots, her hair up in a simply ponytail with a light amount of makeup on her face, but she had the most alluring eyes he'd ever seen. 

 

There was just something about this woman that made him almost feel drawn to her.

 

She gave him an amused grin before taking a seat opposite them on the couch, legs crossed and watching the brothers with deep interest. 

 

“Detectives, this is Y/N,” Miss Pope introduced them. “She knew Louarna, they worked together.” 

 

“You're a fairy godmother?” Sam inquired, eyes lit up in both amazement and curiosity. 

 

Before she could answer, Dean let out a choked cough earning a dangerous glare from Y/N. 

 

“No one likes a sceptic, Winchester,” she deadpanned. “And yes, to answer your question, I am a fairy godmother. One of the last now Louarna has passed.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam gave her a sympathetic look. “Do you have any idea who it might have been?”

 

Y/N nodded. “I know exactly who it could be,” she sighed. “You see, fairy godmothers are assigned to a certain person up until their wishes are fulfilled. But some people, they want more. So, they turn to other means,” she paused, her eyes meeting Dean's before she continued, “other magic. It consumes them until they are beyond saving.” 

 

“So, how do we find this crazed fairy killer?” Dean queried.

 

“Well, this ‘crazed fairy killer’ as you so elegantly put it, he is after fairy godmothers. Which is why I’m here to be bait, so you two can kill the son of a bitch,” Y/N explained.

 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. “Hold up, this guy is killing fairy godmothers and you want to run towards him?” 

 

Y/N raised her eyebrow, partly in amusement. “You don’t have to worry about me, Dean,” she quipped, getting to her feet she pulled off the pendant that was hanging around her neck. 

 

“Besides, it’s the only plan I have and I want this over with before Ron can kill any more of my sister's,” the pain clear in her voice as she handed Dean the necklace.  “Once you get close enough, open this locket and it will consume all of the magic Ron has been given. Then he’ll be human again.” 

 

“Then you can kill him,” Miss Pope concluded. 

 

Dean nodded, pushing back the reservations he had. “Alright. When are we doing this?”

 

“Tonight, in the same woods where he killed Louarna,” Y/N told them. 

 

“We’ll be there,” Sam replied, noticing the tension radiating off of Dean at her words. 

 

~~~~~

 

“This is a stupid plan,” Dean grumbled from where he was sitting on the bed, cleaning one of his guns. 

 

The Winchesters had come back to their motel room to get ready for tonight. Dean was apprehensive about using Y/N as bait for this douche-bag who was clearly out for fairy godmother blood. Even though he'd only just met the woman, she didn’t deserve to die. He didn’t  _ want  _ her to die.

 

Sam looked up from his laptop, “she'll be fine, Dean. We've got the necklace and without whatever magic he's honing, we can take him out and end this.” 

 

“Yeah, let's hope it's that easy.” 

 

Dean got to his feet, discarding of his gun and walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. He paused as he looked over Sam's shoulder to see a page up on the laptop about fairy godmothers, a painting of a woman with wings and a glittering blue dress on the screen.

 

“Turns out fairy godmothers are more casual, less Disney,” Dean commented, earning an amused look from his brother. 

 

“What?” Dean frowned.

 

“Nothing.” 

 

_ Yeah, right. _

 

“Don't make me put nair in your shampoo again.”

 

Sam scowled at the memory before replying simply, “you like her.”

 

“No I don’t,” Dean argued. “I don’t even know her.” He abruptly turned his attention back to getting a beer from the fridge, his brothers words playing on his mind. 

 

Smiling to himself, Sam turned back to his laptop. 

  
  


                                                       ~~~~~

Nightfall soon came and the Winchesters were squatting behind two trees in the woodlands, a good few metres away from Y/N who was waiting for Ron to show. 

 

A small flash of black smoke revealed a cloaked figure, Sam and Dean now on high alert. 

 

Y/N tensed a little as Ron pulled down the hood to reveal his face, a cold smile over his features.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Queen of Fairies,” he stepped closer, pulling open one side of his cloak to reveal a long silver blade on his belt. “What an honour for you to greet me with your presence.”

 

Y/N stood her ground, giving him a disgusted look. “You’ve killed my sisters. What did you expect?” 

 

His smile faded the moment those words left her mouth. “It’s your fault they’re dead. You wouldn’t give me what I wished for. You were meant to be there for me!” 

 

“What you wanted was the basis of evil! I couldn’t give you what you wanted, Ron. That’s not what a fairy godmother’s magic is for,” Y/N seethed, fists clenched by her sides. 

 

Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes as he replied, “stow the ‘happy endings’ sales pitch. I wanted immortality, you weren’t strong enough to give it to me.” 

 

“So you go to demons, sell your soul and start killing my kin? You’re a  _ monster. _ ”

 

He smirked, pulling the silver knife from his belt and holding it out in front of him.

 

“I’m immortal.” 

 

“Yeah. Not for much longer, buddy,” Dean appeared from the shadows, the pendant open and held out in his hand. 

 

A surge of red dust seemed to evaporate from Ron, drowned shouts leaving him as he fell to his knees on the ground. In mere moments, all the magic he possessed had been trapped into the necklace, Dean quickly shutting the locket closed and Sam standing beside him with his gun held out defensively. 

 

“It’s over,” Sam warned as Ron looked up at Y/N with pure hatred and anger, dropping the blade onto the ground in surrender. 

 

“Kill me then,” he growled. “I know you want to.”

 

Y/N nodded shortly. “You’re right. I do want to.” 

 

She could see Dean give her a concerned look from the corner of her eye, his gun now out in front of him, too. Y/N took a deep breath before bending down to pick up the knife.

 

“I want to end your life just like you did to my sisters’, but I can’t. I can’t be like you, Ron,” she said as the blade suddenly transformed into a wand in her hands. 

 

She looked over her shoulder to Sam and Dean, “thank you for everything. I won’t forget it.”

 

The brothers watched in awe as she waved the wand, Ron and her both disappearing in a bright flash of light.

  
  


**_~~~~~~_ **

“You think we’ll see her again?” Sam asked as him and Dean returned to the motel room.

 

Dean dropped onto the couch with a huff. “Who knows,” he muttered, kicking off his shoes. “Can you grab some beers when you go to the store?” he looked over at Sam, who nodded. 

 

“Pie, too?”

 

“Yeah, if you want,” Dean answered idly, his mind running back to Y/N. 

 

Moments after Sam left, the door opened again, Dean automatically thinking it was his brother.

 

“Did you forget the keys or something?” 

 

“Something.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened at the sound of Y/N’s voice and he got up off the couch, confusion across his face.

 

“Are you alright? You just shot off back there with Ron,” he said, walking over to her.

 

“Ron is somewhere he can’t hurt anyone or anything again,” Y/N explained, her eyes watching his own intently. “I just, I wanted to thank you properly.”

 

Dean nodded, his tongue flicking out between his lips. “It’s fine. It’s the job, y’know. I don’t expect anything in return.”

 

“Yeah. I know,” Y/N smiled softly. “However, you are in the presence of a Fairy Godmother, and you did just help save my life, so if you want anything, within reason..” 

 

Dean raised his eyebrow, his mind racing. “Like, a wish?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Y/N chuckled. “Just nothing that might alter reality or cause mass chaos,” she added.

 

“Yeah, I get that,” Dean scoffed, humoured, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  “I do have  _ one _ wish.”

 

“And what might that be?” 

 

Dean took another step closer and Y/N could feel her heart racing in her chest at the close proximity. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, those jade green eyes full of awe.

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” 

 

Dean immediately closed the space between them as his hands flew to hold onto her face, his lips crashing against hers with heated fervour. The feel of her lips on his own sent sparks through him, igniting a new sense of lust inside. 

 

She kissed him back with equal eagerness, completely melting under his touch. 

 

Y/N been around on this earth for a long time, but she'd never felt this kind of longing for someone. 

 

Dean lifted her up in his arms with ease, lips briefly parting from hers as he carried her across the room to the bed in just a few long strides. Lying her down on the bed, he kissed her again before moving his attention to her neck. Those full, perfect lips kissing and sucking against the sensitive curve across her skin, causing Y/N to gasp and move beneath him. 

 

“Dean,” she breathed, “I need you. Now.” 

 

Y/N ran a hand down between their bodies to paw against the obvious bulge pressing against the inside of his jeans to highlight her point. 

 

Dean grunted against her neck at the pressure before sitting up and making quick work of removing his restrictive clothing. The floor was covered with both their discarded clothes within moments, the pair of them studying each other's naked bodies with complete awe. 

 

Dean wanted to spend hours tracing his fingers across her body, mapping out all her most sensitive spots, making her squirm and shout for him. But time wasn't on their side right now. In just a couple of hours they'd have to face Ron. This had to be quicker, but that didn't mean they didn't have to enjoy it. 

 

Once Dean had settled inside Y/N, he started a steady, gradual pace, allowing them both to savour the feel and adjust to each other for a long moment. Slowly pulling out almost all the way, before pushing back in. Rocking his hips in a timed rhythm as his eyes held her gaze, Y/N’s lips parted as her breathing got slightly heavier, soft moans escaping her with every movement. 

 

He wanted to replay this moment forever. The feel of her tight pussy around him, the look of bliss on her face, the content feeling he felt just being with her. This woman. This stranger.  _ His _ girl. 

 

“Can I ride you?” Y/N soft voice pulled Dean from his thoughts, his eyes lighting up with anticipation

 

“God yes.” 

He held onto her hips, rolling their bodies over so Y/N was now on top. 

 

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving her hips, her hands resting on his bare chest as the pair relished at the new feel. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean and Y/N moaned in unison as she sped up her movements, soon bouncing up and down on his cock at a rapid rhythm, the tightness in her stomach growing. 

Leaning down one of her hands, she ran quick circles against her clit as she kept up her pace, the room filled with their moans and grunts as they felt their releases nearing.

“ _ Deann, _ ” Y/N whined, cumming quick and hard against him, her walls clenching around his cock.

The added sensation caused Dean to groan, his grip tightening on her hips as he let out his own release, thick spurts of cum filling her. 

Gently removing him from inside of her, Y/N dropped her head to Dean’s chest as she caught her breath back, comforted by Dean’s arms holding her in a loving embrace against his body.

“That’s one wish I’ll never forget,” he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she smiled to herself.

“Who says it has to be just a one wish thing?” 

Dean grinned at her reply. “Well, I do love a happy ending.”


End file.
